


Happy Birthday, Dipper

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff to its fullest, I'm bad at this, M/M, With Fluff, but i'm trying, fluff overload, ha, kill me now, nothing but fluff, pure fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's birthday is coming and Bill is working on creating the perfect gift.</p><p>Too bad he's bad at DIY stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dipper

Dipper’s birthday was coming. Bill was sweating nervously, getting more and more worried as time went by and the date got closer and closer by the seconds. He had not prepared a single gift for his lover. Well... He did. But Dipper would never like such a gift... it was such a failure of a gift. Bill sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror before he ransacked his desk and pulled out a clumsily wrapped gift. Inside was a handmade notebook. However, the notebook failed so badly and the pages were falling apart.

 

It was safe to say that Bill’s talent didn’t lie in making DIY things.

 

He paced across the room. What would Dipper like? What would show exactly how much he appreciated having Dipper in his life and how much he loved him? But it also had to be easy and sturdy enough because otherwise Bill wouldn’t be able to create it. He looked at the outside through the window, sunlight danced on his tan skin and sun-kiss hair. His eyes looked down across the forest that stretched beyond his visit. An idea came to his mind.  


Oh that’s right! He could carve something out of woods! It wouldn’t fall apart. And it should be easy enough because it could look good even without a lot of skill! That’s right! Bill beamed. Yes! He got it. This would be the perfect gift for his lover who was always there to support him and help him when things got tough. Bill sat down in front of his laptop and clumsily, he began to type in.

 

‘How to make wooden DIY craft.’

 

Ah ha! Dipper would be so surprised and touched by this gift! A silly smile stretched across Bill’s lips. Maybe he would even cry because of this touching present. The thought made Bill smile happily. Yes, he needed to get right into doing this. Time was running low and he needed to finish this as soon as possible.

* * *

 

 

It turned out... Wood carving was tougher than Bill expected. He let out a soft curse as he stabbed the knife into his hand for the nth time that day alone. He had started doing this for a few days now and he had had about... 5 failed attempts. This stuff was _tough_. He grumbled as he tried cutting the wood into a heart-shape piece, his hand kept missing the line that he drew beforehand. Not that the heart he drew wasn’t shaky or anything. Crafting... wasn’t Bill’s talent.

 

“Dammit.” He grunted, throwing the useless heart away that had somehow broken in half. He huffed and took out another piece of wood, beginning to get right back to work again. “I’m a being of pure energy with no weakness... I’m not letting a piece of woods defeat me.” He mumbled, his tongue poked out of the corner of his lips in sheer concentration.

 

He would success. Or die trying. But Bill had never failed something before.

 

He would not fail now.

 

He was very confident in his skill.

 

Somewhere along the line, Bill lost track of time. He had thrown a dozen more failed attempt away. His speed had increased but his skill... didn’t. He didn’t even notice the time. He should have though. Because it was time that Dipper came home from work.

 

“Bill?”

 

A voice called but there was no reply. Bill was simply too into it to hear Dipper. The young male came to the backyard to see Bill do something with a piece of wood. He let out a small chuckle. “Bill? What are you doing?” He asked, still no answer.

 

Curious as to what would take Bill’s attention so much, Dipper came closer. He saw Bill carve something out of a piece of heart-shape wood.

 

‘I ❤ you, Dipper.’

 

Dipper felt the corners of his lips turn up in a small smile. He gently leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Bill’s golden hair but all he got was a soft grunt in return. He would let Bill continue to work. Perhaps he could prepare dinner or something and waited for Bill to snap out of it. It would take a bit but eventually, Bill’s stomach would do the trick. Dipper’d better not let him know that his surprise was not a surprise anymore. He liked it when Bill was happy and his eyes lit up like a bright sun in a summer day. That single moment was what made Dipper’s day.

 

Dipper smiled as he added a bit of salt in Bill’s margarita. This should make his mate happy.

 

* * *

 

Dipper blew the candles to his small birthday cake. Bill and he had decided to do a small party just between him and his lover first before they did a bigger party with Dipper’s friends and family. He was currently sitting next to Bill, their fingers laced together.

 

“Did you make a wish?” Bill asked curiously, always finding that human habit ridiculous. Making a wish then and making a wish in any time of the year weren’t anything special. It wouldn’t just come true unless you were way too lucky or something.

 

“Yes, yes I did.” Dipper answered easily, his thumb gently caressed the smooth skin of Bill’s hand, noticing how his thumb was slightly rougher than the other fingers. Probably from holding the knife. Dipper chuckled when Bill gave him an expecting look like he was waiting for Dipper to say what he wished. “Nu uh, hush. Silly man. We don’t say our wish or it won’t come true.” He said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Bill’s pouty lips.

 

“That’s not fair and it’s unreasonable.” Bill grunted. That habit made no sense. He wanted to know what Dipper wished though... He wanted to see if he could complete it for him. But nooo, Dipper had to do the human thing and kept it from him.

 

“Alright, gifts time, right?” Bill asked, receiving a nod from Dipper. He turned away, fumbling with his poorly wrapped gift, falling to see the small smile that made Dipper’s lips curl upward and he looked younger than he really was.

 

“Yes, gifts time.” He agreed, waiting for Bill to place the box down. “What did you give me?” He asked in amusement but Bill just huffed.

 

“Can’t tell. Or it won’t work.” He said, trying to mimick Dipper’s voice. What? He was allowed to be a bit huffy. He wanted to know what Dipper wished! But it seemed... that just made Dipper more amused than anything.

 

His fingers started to carefully unwrap the gift. Bill began to sweat. What if his gift wasn’t good enough? What if Dipper was going to laugh at it? What if it fell apart right when Dipper picked up? What if he spelled the words wrong?! What if?

 

Bill snatched the gift back. “I changed my mind. No more gifts time.” He said, hiding his gift behind his back. He shouldn’t have made it. He should have brought some weird human stuff that Dipper liked so much. Like that bottle of lube that was running out.

 

“Bill, it’s okay. I won’t laugh, I promise.” Dipper said patiently as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Bill’s lips, his hand sneakily went behind Bill’s back as he took the package that contained Bill’s gift. He finished unwrapping it while Bill just sat there nervously.

 

Even though Dipper had already known what Bill would gave him, it didn’t stop the look of pleasant surprise that appeared on his face. The smooth wood was painted a darker brown and on it, Bill had carved in the words ‘I ❤ Dipper.’ Ah~ The design had changed a bit. But the clumsiness was still there. Dipper traced the outline of the heart, a soft smile on his face.

 

“I said it’s not good...” Bill muttered, trying not to look too disappointed at Dipper’s lack of reaction. He looked up when Dipper’s shoulders began to shake and Bill panicked a bit when he saw tears. Oh my gosh, his gift was so hideous that he made Dipper cry!

 

The demon male frantically reached forward as he tried to wipe Dipper’s tears away only to be tackled in a hug. “I love your gift, thank you.” Dipper whispered. The piece had no real function but perhaps Dipper could put it on his working desk or something. This was a beautiful gift coming from someone who had never made a gift before.

 

“I have something to give you as well.” He said softly. Bill cocked his head in confusion. “But it’s your birthday. Aren’t you supposed to receive? Not give?” He asked and Dipper smiled. “Yes, but I want to give you this.” He said, taking out a small wooden keychain that he had personally carved. It was two pieces. One was a pine tree and one was a triangle. Behind the triangle, Dipper had taken his sweet time to carve in.

 

‘I ❤ you, too, Bill.’

 

Bill felt his heart jump at the gift and the words. He held the chain in his hand. “Thank you... I will keep this with me... Always.” He said softly, kissing Dipper gently as he pulled the male to his lap.

 

“Happy birthday, Pine Tree.”

 

“Thank you... This is one of the best birthdays I have ever had.” Dipper whispered back as he ran a hand through Bill’s blonde hair. His wish had already come true.

 

‘ _I wish... To be able to be with Bill... Always._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I failed at fluff.


End file.
